Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to a radio frequency (RF) transmission device, and more particularly to a RF transmission circuit which may reduce overshoot and undershoot occurring when transmitting data using an RF signal.
In order to transmit the data and the power using the radio frequency (RF), a power amplifier with a large output may be employed. When wirelessly communicating through an antenna, a high voltage may be momentarily supplied to the antenna and an overshoot voltage and an undershoot voltage may occur in the antenna. Such overshoot and undershoot voltages may be mistaken for a data signal, thereby causing an error or malfunction to occur.